Spider-Man Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Nurse Lucy * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** Items: * and * * * * * | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... The Peter Parker clone stands over the unconscious body of May Parker, wishing she could hear him.This woman is not the real May Parker. Although May Parker suffered a stroke in , she was secretly replaced by an impostor sometime in . The truth is not revealed until . He tells her that he is not really her nephew, but a clone calling himself Ben Reilly after his memory of Uncle Ben and May's maiden name. That he had met the real Peter Parker, and it didn't go over very well.The Spider-Clone was believed to have died back in . How it survived is revealed in . The clone revealed to Spider-Man that it was still alive in , this led to the pair coming to blows. Moments earlier, he was visited by the astral form of a woman named Chakra.Chakra appeared before Ben in . She told Ben that Spider-Man is at Ravencroft and gave him a choice: Come and save Spider-Man's life or do nothing and he will die. The death of the real Peter Parker would give Ben the opportunity to take over Peter Parker's life, something that he has been yearning for years. However, even though he is a clone, his memories are the same of Peter Parker. As such, he believes that May raised them both, convincing him what he needs to do. Pulling a Spider-Man mask and gloves out of his backpack, Ben decides to go to Ravencroft. Not long after Ben Reilly has left, the nursing station gets an alert that May Parker is flatlining. Her doctor, Julia Caputo, rushes into the hospital room and discovers that May is still alive, that a cable from her heart monitor came loose. As they reconnect it, they notice that Peter Parker is not in the room and none of the nurses saw him leave. At that moment, the Spider-Clone swings across the city, realizing he couldn't resist playing hero. He wonders if he'll die this time around and finally put his suffering to an end. While at Ravencroft, Judas Traveller watches Spider-Man from his cell and is unimpressed with what he has seen. He is joined by his assistant Mister Nacht who informs him that Chakra contacted the Spider-Clone and he may be on his way. He tells Nacht to send out Boone and Medea to go outside and provide a suitable greeting for their guest. As short time later, the Spider-Clone arrives outside Ravencroft and sees the barrier around the institution. Although the barrier is keeping the authorities and the press away, Ben is surprised when he is able to pass through it unmolested. On the other side, his spider-sense warns him just in time to leap out of the way from a shot fired at him by Medea. Back inside, Spider-Man struggles to get free so he can stop Traveller from killing or setting free the other inmates. However, Judas is still flooding his mind with images. In his mind, Spider-Man is caught in a massive web surrounded by his various foes and loved ones. He tells them to all go away and leave him alone. That's when he is joined by a vision of his clone who offers to help Spider-Man fight everyone off. Watching Spider-Man struggles with all of this in his mind, Judas Traveller begins to wonder what kind of man Spider-Man is. Meanwhile, Ben Reilly manages to slip past Medea and Boone and gets into the facility. However, his ability to escape doesn't last long as the pair come back inside and find him. As Ben continues to fight the duo, Spider-Man struggles with Traveller's invasive thoughts. No matter what is thrown at him, Spider-Man continues to remind himself that with great power comes great responsibility. As Ben manages to defeat his attackers and continues his hunt for Spider-Man. At that moment, Spider-Man orders Traveller to get out of his mind and finally breaks free of his shackles. As Spider-Man breaks out of his cell, he is quickly overpowered by Judas Traveller. However, that's when the Spider-Clone comes crashing into the room. The pair vow to work together to defeat Traveller once and for all. ... The story continues in . | StoryTitle2 = The Double - Part Three: Who Am I? | Writer2_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler2_1 = Liam Sharp | Inker2_1 = Robin Riggs | Colourist2_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer2_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Prof. Miles Warren's Laboratory ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* Items: * and * * | Synopsis2 = This story continues from ... Putting on a Spider-Man costume, the Spider-Clone still wonders who he really is. He is approached by Miles Warren who has offered to help the young man. He puts the clone into a hypnotic trance and begins flooding him with memories of the loved ones and foes of Peter Parker. In his mind, the clone is tormented by the Jackal. He makes the clone relive the moment that Peter Parker learned that his parents died in a plane crash.Peter Parker's parents died on a government mission, as revealed in . In this memory, Peter blamed himself for the death of his parents. The Jackal tells the clone to drink in this sight and the next one. Suddenly, they are made to see the night when Ben Parker was murdered by a burglar.Ben Parker was murdered in . In this vision, Aunt May blames Peter for the death of his Uncle Ben. He is then haunted by the image of Gwen Stacy who blames him for her own death.This is actually a clone of Gwen Stacy, the real Gwen was murdered by the Green Goblin in . Surrounded by all his dead loved ones, the clone begs them for forgiveness. That's when Ben steps forward and tells "Peter" that he doesn't blame him for his death. When the clone reaches out to his "Uncle" the old man suddenly changes into the Jackal. The Jackal mocks him, angering the clone into calling out the Jackal, and calling himself Peter Parker. Snapping out of his hypnotic state, Miles Warren convinces the clone that he restored Spider-Man's "lost memory". The clone is then injected with a drug. When he finally wakes up he finds himself at a baseball stadium.This stadium is later identified as Shae Stadium. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timesacle of Earth-616. Particularly since the stadium was torn down and replaced in 2009. Getting to his feet, Spider-Man is shocked to be facing Spider-Man as the Jackal and the Gwen Stacy clone watches from the stands.What happens next was originally depicted in . ... The story continues in . | Notes = Continuity Notes A Heart Beat Away! Who Am I? | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}